


Level Best

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: Mark is hurt. Tyler's been there. H/C ridiculousness because I ship it and no one else will ever write it.





	Level Best

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because only like 5 people will read this. Also it's my Christmas present to myself.

Mark wasn’t sure what the rules were about asking your occasional fuck buddy to commiserate with you about injuries. Despite the fact that he’d been getting his dick into Tyler every chance he got for the past two years, it hadn’t led to Mark getting to know him on a deeper level. 

If he was being completely honest with himself, which he kind of was because he was high as fuck on vicodin and feeling sorry for himself, he wasn’t entirely sure he even liked Tyler that much. He liked Tyler’s cock, and his body, and his face, and even his flat ass, but the guy was kind of a dick when he wasn’t taking Mark’s.

The thing was, they’d hooked up a little over the summer when they’d both ended up at the same camp for a couple of days and again when they filmed their NHL commercials in New York. Tyler had a new scars on his shoulder from an early summer surgery and Mark had kissed one of them unthinkingly when his brain has been all floaty from a particularly good orgasm.

“Sorry,” he’d said and Tyler had shrugged and said, “It doesn’t hurt.”

That hadn’t been what Mark was apologizing for but it seemed easier to let it go than to say he’d meant sorry for being sweet or gentle or whatever. That wasn’t what the two of them did. 

“Rotator cuff?” Mark had asked because it seemed like the polite thing to do.

Now here he was, the possibility of the same surgery looming on the periphery if his body decided it wasn’t going to heal on its own. Mark always put 110% into hockey and the idea that he might not be able to do that again scared the hell out of him. Mark didn’t know how to do anything but his best.

He wanted someone who’d gone through it to tell him it was going to be okay. He wanted Tyler to tell him he was going to come back and he was going to score again and that hockey wasn’t over for him just yet even if his season might be.

He sighed at himself and picked up his phone.“ _You awake_?” he texted before he could talk himself out of it. 

“ _Yeah. I just saw. Call me_ ,” came Tyler’s response about 10 minutes later. 

Mark was probably too stoned for this, but he hit the phone icon by Tyler’s name and said, “Hey,” when Tyler picked up.

“Sucks, man. I’m sorry,” Tyler said and sounded sorry. Mark supposed he was sorry. He’d had some shitty injuries of his own in the past. Season enders. Disappointments that took him out of the playoffs or maybe caused his team to miss them altogether.

“Docs said I might need surgery,” Mark said. “If that happens my season is over.”

“You’re playing so well right now too,” Tyler said regretfully. “You’re a beast though. If it happens you’ll come back stronger next year.”

Frustration pulsed through Mark. He felt like a petulant child but he didn’t _want_ to be a beast next year. He wanted to be back on the ice right now. He wanted to help his team make the playoffs and take his run at the cup. 

“It’s not fair,” Mark said, and he sounded like a child too. 

Tyler didn’t seem put off by it. He said, “It isn’t. I’m so sorry, Scheif.”

When they’d started fucking Tyler had trying calling him Mark and Mark had laughed for a full minute. 

“Well, I’m certainly not calling you Bambi,” Tyler had said huffily. 

He’d hated the other names Mark’s team had for him so he’d just come up with his own. More often than not when they werefucking Tyler just called Mark baby which was equal parts irritating and thrilling. Mark was half convinced Tyler used it as a catch all for anyone he was fucking but it still somehow turned Mark on in the heat of the moment.

“I wish you were here to take my mind off it,” Mark said and he hated vicodin a little for tearing down his defenses enough to be this vulnerable in front of Tyler. It felt dangerous. He wasn’t sure Tyler was the sort of guy he could trust with it.

“Me too. February seems like forever from now,” Tyler said and again, he sounded sincere. Mark didn’t know if he was just humoring him because he was obviously stoned and hurt and bummed the fuck out, but he appreciated it anyway.

Mark was getting sleepy. His eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds.

“I wish I could just fly there and fuck you,” he slurred. “I like you best on your hands and knees but with my shoulder --. You could ride me. I bet you’d look good like that.”

Tyler stuttered out a long breath and said, “Jesus, Scheif.”

Mark heard rustling through the phone and he said, “Don’t touch yourself. I’ve only got the one good arm right now and I’m holding my phone. If I can’t, you can’t.”

“Then maybe you should get on a plane and come do it for me,” Tyler said pissily, so Mark could tell he’d aborted whatever attempt he’d been about to make to jerk off. 

There was a good chance Tyler wasn’t serious. Mark hadn’t been when he’d first suggested it, but, “You’re on a homestand, right?” Mark asked. 

“Yeah until the middle of January,” Tyler said. “Why?”  
“I really want you to ride me,” Mark said. “And it turns out I’m not doing much at the moment.”

He held his breath for what felt like forever. Long enough that he was about to try and take it back or play it off as a joke, but Tyler finally said, “Yeah, okay. Come on.”

“I--,” Mark started and he thought about sitting at home alone for the next two months feeling sorry for himself and tried again. “I’ll text you my itinerary.”

~~~~

Dallas was warm. Tyler picked him up from the airport in a Range Rover. He wore one of his own caps, backwards, a pair of Ray Ban aviators, fucking basketball shorts and a stars t-shirt. There was a very excited yellow labrador in the back seat. 

“You look like a douchebag,” Mark said.

Tyler gave him a shit eating grin and put his hand over Mark’s crotch. “I’m happy to see you too,” he said as he slid his hand to Mark’s thigh and gave him a friendly pat.

The lab licked the side of Mark’s face and that seemed like a good distraction from Tyler’s palm on his thigh, so he turned around to scratch his ears. “What’s your name, beautiful?” Mark asked.

“That’s Gerry,” Tyler said and smiled when Gerry danced around excitedly at hearing his name. “Marshall and Cash weren’t feeling a car ride, so they stayed home.”

Mark vaguely remembered that Tyler had a dog problem. He made a mental note that they really should try to talk more in between orgasms which was promptly forgotten when they arrived at Tyler’s ridiculously large house and Tyler pushed him against the nearest available flat surface and got on his knees.

Tyler’s hair was longer than Mark had ever seen it. What he could see sticking out the back of Tyler’s ball cap curled against the nape of Tyler’s neck. With the cap on, Mark had an unobstructed view of Tyler’s face as he concentrated on getting Mark’s dick out. 

He was --

He didn’t think beautiful or pretty was quite right. He thought them and dismissed them, finally settling on gorgeous. Tyler Seguin was gorgeous and he was about to suck Mark’s cock while he looked up at Mark through his long lashes.

They did this a lot. More often than not they didn’t get many full nights together during the season. They played each other 5 times a year and they were lucky if they snatched more than an hour or two before or after a game. Blow jobs, in theory, were quick and effecient, but that wasn’t really the case when Tyler was the one giving them.

He settled his ass back onto his knees and licked at Mark’s slit, taking Mark’s shaft into his hand and the head slowly into his mouth. Mark breathed through his nose and waited for Tyler to do whatever it was he was going to do. 

Tyler got him wet, taking him in slowly, working him deeper unhurriedly. Mark wanted to thrust but he knew where this was going so he breathed and he waited. 

Finally Tyler pulled off and said, “Okay,” sank deeper on to his knees and tipped his head back for Mark. “Do it how I like it.”

Mark knocked the hat from his head and threaded his fingers through Tyler’s soft hair. He rubbed his cock across Tyler’s lips and Tyler opened for him, welcomed his cock in like he’d been waiting for it for ages. Mark slid into Tyler’s warm wet mouth and then further, watching fascinated, as Tyler opened and opened and opened and took Mark’s length down his throat.

Mark waited, his cock warm and tight in Tyler’s throat and he could almost feel them counting together. One, two, three, four--

The corner’s of Tyler’s eyes began to water and Tyler swallowed around Mark’s cock and still neither of them moved until Tyler finally blinked and Mark slid out, shuddering as Tyler drew in a shaky breath.

“Again,” Tyler said and tipped his head back, mouth slightly parted.

They did it again and again after that and again until Mark was riding that sweet edge of pleasure and pain. 

“I have to,” Mark said finally long after he lost count. He took himself in his hand and used Tyler’s spit to jerk himself off.

Tyler had gotten his own cock out and some point and they watched one another as they fucked into their own fists. 

“On me,” Tyler said breathlessly, and that was all the permission Mark needed to come, striping Tyler across his lips and cheek and collar of his stupid Stars’ shirt.

Tyler managed to be a little less messy, coming neatly into his hand. Mark slid to the floor next to him and watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, wiped his hand clean and then scrubbed the other side of the shirt over his face.

“Gross,” Mark said, but there wasn’t any sting to it. It was kind of hot if he was being completely honest with himself.

“You like it,” Tyler said and Mark felt something soft and warm settle in his chest.

“Yeah,” Mark said. “A little bit.”

He moved over to make room for Tyler to turn himself around and slump against the wall next to him which jostled his shoulder in a weird way and made him hiss in pain.

“How’s the shoulder?” Tyler asked and then he did what Mark had done last summer and leaned over to gently kiss where the worst of the pain radiated. 

“Sore,” Mark said. “The orgasm helped though.”

Tyler laughed and said, “There’s more where that came from. I think I’m supposed to ride you later?”

He had a really good smile. Mark found that he liked when that smile was for him. He was starting to think he might like Tyler a little bit too.

“Yeah,” he said when the silence stretched maybe a little bit too long. “That’s definitely on the menu, but first you should introduce me to Cash and Marshall. I gotta try to impress the rest of the family.”

“Marshall is a hard sell,” Tyler said seriously. “But I’m sure you’ll find a way to charm him.”

Mark leaned in and kissed Tyler firmly on the mouth, just a short sweet kiss, but full of everything he was feeling at the moment -- contentment, joy, the sweet ache of figuring out you might have a crush on someone.

“I’ll do my best,” Mark said and he would.

He always did.


End file.
